<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interstella 5555/ au by ilovefandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943225">interstella 5555/ au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovefandoms/pseuds/ilovefandoms'>ilovefandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Interstella 5555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovefandoms/pseuds/ilovefandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>me and my friends made an interstella 5555 au on discord so i making a story of it credit to @trashadel and @absolutemelodrama</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shep/Stella (Interstella 5555), octave/baryl (interstella 5555)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>on discord me and my friends made an interstella 5555 au so ye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the jester baryl runs into the princess stella</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>baryl was walking around his assigned room he was thinking on what he could preform for the royal family 'i could juggle again?no! they will know i just did the act again,i could do some cartwheels? and tell some jokes! yeah they always like jokes!' baryl thought. Stella was sneaking out of the throne room which was were she should have been she hated making appearances she sighed softly she hoped she wouldn't be caught this time, baryl walked out of his room and started heading towards the throne room he didn't want to be late the king get's really mad if anyone is late he turned a corner and ran into someone "oof" he said as he hit the ground, stella ran right into the jester what bad luck for her "oh! er..sorry i'm sorry, are you alright?" she asked holding out her hand, her voice was gentle, she was a little concerned. ok now baryl was panicking he just ran into the princess! "oh! i'm sorry your highness!" he said as he grabbed the wall not even seeing her hand "it's.. fine " she said "no need to apologize, i should've been more careful" she said, she had never really spoken to the jester before, baryl panicked some more " no no no your highness it was all my fault i should have been looking where i was!i deeply apologize!" he said as he bowed "it's fine, i insist" she said "now, are you alright?" she asked, she was rather gentle, with her words and all, strangely, though, she wasn't where she was supposed to be "i am fine you highness...but shouldn't you be in the throne room?" baryl asked with curiosity "i can't stand being there"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>